


Good Thing

by lovingme_lovingyeun



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: #crush, #friendship, #insecurity, #love, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingme_lovingyeun/pseuds/lovingme_lovingyeun
Summary: You and Daryl have always had a special connection. You've always been good friends and had amazing chemistry. You can laugh together, but support each other when you need to. You've always had a crush on him, basically since you first met him. You're currently at the Hilltop with him after he escaped from The Cell. But the Saviours and Negan are still fighting for him full force. How can you declare your love for him, when he's still on the run? How can you keep the Hilltop safe from the Saviours? How can you possibly love a man who won't admit his feelings?





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!   
> So I began my first fanfiction, it's a Negan/Reader. But I have a particular appreciation for Daryl. He's my favourite character (shhhh...) so I decided to do a Daryl/Reader fanfiction too. I'll also be starting a Jesus/Daryl fanfiction as well, because oh my gosh... Desus is my favourite thing ever. Here's the first chapter anyway! I hope you enjoy it as much as I'd loved writing it.   
> Lots of love,   
> Francesca

“Is anyone comin’?” Daryl yelled. I sat up with a start and ran down into the courtyard. I saw him standing there, looking incredible as always. He turned to look in my direction. I saw a slight smile tug at his lips and he strolled over to me. I grinned at him.  
“Obviously, I am!” I replied happily. He nodded and walked smoothly to the truck. We know that Rick would be mad if he knew we were doing this. But Daryl was getting frustrated being here. I knew he hated being away from the others. He loved Maggie, Sasha and Jesus. However, he missed the others. He missed Judith, Carl, Rick and Michonne. I knew he did, even if he didn't tell anyone else. I came to the Hilltop after he ended up here, I decided I'd stay here to keep him company. He needed someone who could tell him what was really going on out there. He'd seen Carol and decided to come back to the Hilltop to stay here afterwards. 

I enjoy his company, I hope he enjoys mine too. I follow him to the truck and hop inside. The gates are opened by Sasha, and we drive out. I know that we have to be immensely careful, he does too. I know he's anxious, I can tell. I won't mention it, but I can see it. He grips the steering wheel tightly, his fists clamped around the grey wheel almost holding on for dear life. I try to radiate hope and light but it's really hard to when you're in the presence of Daryl, when he's so anxious and angry. “Are you okay?” I ask after a long, hollowing silence. I see him glance over at me and I catch his glare. “Yeah, fantastic.” He replies sarcastically. “Daryl, don't-”I start. “How about we just don't talk, huh?” He asks. I nod and turn to look back out the window. 

After we drive for what feels like ages; we finally arrive at our destination. It's a gun shop, first one we've seen since Atlanta probably. I look around checking no one’s around.  
“They've probably already cleared this out. Is there really any point?” I question curiously.  
“I dunno, but it's best to check.” Daryl states looking over at me and smirking. “Stick close to me, ‘k?”  
“Oh, for sure…” I say slightly peeved. Always acting as if I can't take care of myself… He wrenches open the door with his crossbow lifted to his ear. There's no sign of any movement, which could be a good sign or a bad sign. I grip my knife tighter in my hand. We enter through the door, surprisingly no walkers come to greet us yet. I move through the building check behind me every so often, making sure nothing sneaks up behind me, alive or dead. 

I hear banging coming from a nearby room and walkers are breaking through the fence and rushing towards the glass window, they'll break through it anytime soon. I get ready to call Daryl, but realise he's standing right in front of the window watching them his crossbow lies on the floor. “Daryl?” I ask worriedly. He grunts but doesn't bother answering properly. He begins to mutter something, it sounds like “I'm sorry”, he says it over and over under his breath. The glass begins to splinter as more pile up in the office. “Daryl, please.” I repeat pleadingly. I rush forwards and pick up his crossbow, grabbing onto his arm as I do so. The glass shatters and I shield my eyes. Clutching onto Daryl’s arm as tightly as I can, practically dragging him to the door, I pick up our stuff and exit through the door moving a bookshelf over to give us some time. I run around checking the other rooms carrying the duffle bag, looking for any guns at all. I notice some pinned to the wall and heave them in, picking up ammo as I go too. Satisfied and running out of time, I zip up the bag and rush towards where Daryl is still standing. “Let’s go!” I yell, I clutch his arm and run out of the building. I hop into the driver’s seat and lift my head to check he's getting in as well. He gets in beside me and I turn the key in the ignition, the car roars to life as I reverse the car and speed off again.  
“Why'd ya do that? I had it.” Daryl says quietly after a while.  
“But you didn't, Daryl.” I retort.  
“I coulda saved myself. I don't need ya to save me.”  
“I'm not arguing about this… You stopped moving Daryl, they would've broken through the glass and attacked you. There wasn't time to stop and assess the situation. I had to act to save your life.” I state angrily.  
“They wouldn’t of eaten me, I had my crossbow.”  
“Your crossbow was on the floor, Daryl. You weren't responding, you were scaring me. I did what I thought was best. I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings. I'm sorry that me saving your life insults you. I'm sorry that I even bothered. But I care about you, and I'll be damned if I let anyone else die because of me.”  
“Because of you?”  
“Yes, because of me.”  
“You ain’t made anyone die.”  
Tears come streaming and I wipe them away, while gripping the steering wheel tightly. I try to stop the tears from coming but they escape against my will anyway. I'm silent for a moment, hoping and praying Daryl will say something instead so I don't have to just yet. 

“Why do you care ‘bout me?” Daryl says suddenly.  
“Of course I do… how could I not?” I reply.  
“I dunno. But why do you care?” He asks again.  
“Because… you're my… friend, Daryl.” I declare anxiously. He nods and turns to look out the window. 

After driving, we return back to the Hilltop. We haven't been there long, Daryl had sat down to sharpen his knife. We heard the familiar banging of the two bars and the hollering call. “THE SAVIOURS ARE COMING.” Enid rushes off and guides Maggie, Daryl and I into the basement area. She says she'll be back soon and she'll try to drive them away from us if she can. She rushes off to collect the stock for the Saviours to use as bait, we all climb into the corner and hide behind it. 

After a while, a man comes in after Enid tries negotiating with him outside, luckily she's alright as we really wouldn't be able to help her right now without giving away Daryl. He comes in, looks around and takes some things from the table. He comes over and looks as if he might check where we are but he turns around. Daryl looks as if he's going to move, his chest tightens and his breathing becomes shallower. Maggie places her hand on his shoulder and he relaxes, drawing his knife back into him. We clamber out of the corner, we stand them for a split second before Maggie begins to speak. 

“You were gonna kill that guy.” Maggie whispers.  
“He was gonna find us.” Daryl replies looking at the floor.  
“He wasn't.” Maggie says. “And he didn't.”  
“He deserved to die.” Daryl retorts.  
“Ever since you got here, you haven't said a word to me.” Maggie states hurt. “Would you look at me, please? Daryl…”  
Daryl lifts his head and I notice the tears streaking his face. His hair sticks to the tears falling from his eyes. My eyes begin to water as I focus on what’s coming next.  
“I'm sorry… I'm sorry.” Daryl croaks.  
“It wasn't your fault.” Maggie says reassuringly.  
“It was.” Daryl replies upset.  
“No, it wasn't.” Maggie says finally. “You're one of the good things in this world. That's what Glenn thought, he would know. Because he was one of the good things too.” Maggie begins to well up and tears escape from her eyes. “I wanted to kill that guy too, I wanted to string him all up and watch him die… But we have to win.” Daryl and Maggie hug. “Help me win.” She whispers. 

Daryl wipes his eyes and leaves the room before glancing at me. I smile at him but he doesn't smile back. “Look after him for me, will you?” Maggie asks. I smile and look at her. “Trust me, I'm trying.” We leave the room and Enid is standing before us, her and Maggie hug quickly. I move through the grass, I decide to just hang around for a bit. Maybe I'll ask Jesus for a good book.


	2. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your insides are conflicting and your mind is fighting on trying to find the right moment to tell Daryl how you feel. But so far you just haven't been able to tell him at all. Is there even a right time to tell someone you've always loved them? You're not sure, but you do know you have to tell him some time. Will you be able to do it this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Welcome to Chapter 2. I hope you're enjoying it so far. I hope you are, I have faith in myself that I'll be able to do it. I hope you enjoy your few minutes of imaginary bliss by reading this. That's how I feel when I read fanfiction. I should be releasing the first chapter of my Desus fic within the next couple of days... I'm just trying to decide on the perfect first setting and plan. I'm not sure about the endgame of any of these fics I'm producing. I guess we'll see how it goes first!  
> Lots of love,  
> Francesca

Once night falls everyone’s miles more relaxed, once the Saviours have gone we start to feel better. Everyone returns to themselves, we can just take a breath. I spot Daryl spitting on a bench away from everyone else who are gathered around a small campfire. They all appear to be singing and could possibly be quite drunk. I see Gregory’s light on in his room, which he hasn't decided to join the festivities either. I'm not sure what we are celebrating, but I do love drinking and singing. The campfire is just an added bonus. 

“Hey.” I say quickly. Daryl looks up at me, a small part of me thinks he smiled but I can't be sure. “Hey.” He replies. “Are you okay?” I ask. “Can I sit?” He grunts, which I presume is a yes, so I take a seat next to him. I look up at the stars, the sky is so beautiful. I move closer to him and rest my head onto his shoulder. He jumps at first but leans into it after a couple seconds. “I'm okay.” He says after a while. “I'm better now.” I smile and look up at him. I took his cheek and look into his eyes. He stares at me for a bit and runs his hands through my hair. He lets go and I return to leaning on his shoulder. Everyone begins to go to bed so Daryl walks me to my trailer and says goodnight. I go to bed and think of what the hell to do tomorrow. 

I wake up in the morning after a dreamless sleep. I don't get many dreams anymore, this upsets me as dreams used to be one of my favourite things about sleeping. An added bonus, I'd say. I'm up very early this morning as my sleep wasn't the best I've ever had. It was quite restless and I woke up during the night in the pitch black a fair few times. I unlock my trailer door and stroll into the bright, crisp air. Dew drops cling to the green grass and the sun begins to break through the cloud and sky highlighting the morning. I scour for Daryl, as he's usually awake at this time, whatever time it is. I don't see him anywhere, which obviously alarms me. I hear noise coming from the back of the house so I run around to the rear, I hear grunting and look up to see Daryl vaulting the fence. 

I stand there with my hands on my hips. I clear my throat gently and he lands swiftly on both feet onto the ground. I clear my throat louder. He looks up at me and looks shifty. "What do you think you're playing at?" I say calmly. "Just out." He replies innocently. "Just out?!" I say louder. "Are you crazy? You could've been taken again... or killed." He looks sheepish. "Well, I'm fine, ain't I?" He questions visibly annoyed. "That's not the point, and you know it." He grunts angrily and begins to walk off. I run ahead of him and lay my head on his chest, stopping him in his tracks. Darryl pushes my hand away. "Please... Daryl. Be careful. Can't you just be more responsible?" I plead. He nods. "Sure." I nod reassured. "Now will you get off my back?" He says sarkily. That is it. He moves ahead of me. 

I explode. "EXCUSE ME?" I yell. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He just stands there, acting as if nothing's wrong. That just makes me madder. "I'm just trying to help you... I'm just trying to protect you." "I don't need no protecting." "You're not exactly showing that you don't." He scoffs and walks further away. I touch his shoulder but he shrugs my hand away. "Will you just look at me?" I ask pleadingly. "Can you just not act stupid for one minute?" 

He accepts and gazes up at me. "Really, why do ya care so god damn much?" I scoff. He stares at me intensely. "Because... just because." I answer. He turns his head to the side. Goddamnit. I begin shaking. "It's not... I don't... I can't... Daryl..." He looks up at me questioningly. It's as if a light goes off in his head. "Because... I love you." I finish. He doesn't respond and I feel as if I've been punched in the gut. Everything I've ever said, everything I've ever regretted, everyone I've ever pushed away, everyone I've ever seen get ripped apart... it all comes flooding back. My vision goes blurry and I just run. I run and I don't stop running in the opposite direction. I won't be happy until I'm as far away as possible. I run into my trailer and begin bawling. I get up to lock the door and I close all the blinds. Tears fall to the floor and I begin hyperventilating. That was the most awful confession ever.


	3. Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up, to face the day and remember the time before. You remember what you said to Daryl and how that time made you feel. You worry about the future and the rest of your family, because they are your family. Sasha, Rosita, Jesus, Michonne, Carol, Aaron, Carl, Judith, Daryl, Maggie, Enid and Rick. They're all your family and you'd do anything for them. It hits you like a wave. Will you get a chance to talk it out with Daryl? Will he feel the same way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my loves,  
> This is the third chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Unfortunately, I still haven't thought of a title, beginning or plot of my potential Desus fic. But no fear, I'm working on it! I really like this chapter, I don't know why. Let me know your thoughts and recommendations in the comments. What did you think of the newest episode?  
> Lots of love,  
> Francesca

It hit me in waves, waves of pure horror and embarrassment, waves that knocked me off my feet like a bulldozer. I can't even bear to see him at all today. I don't even want to. He didn't say anything, he didn't confess his love for me and that crushes me to the core of the Earth. I don't even want to move right now. I can't even get up. 

I struggle with myself, trying to decide what to do next. I pick myself up and decide it's finally time to get up. I wrap myself in my (Y/F/C) dressing gown. It's fluffy and comforting, I made sure to pick it up a couple of weeks ago when we went on our last run. It's been really difficult recently, portions are getting smaller and smaller with time and we haven't been on a run since. No one's talking about it, but we're in serious shit right now... With that, I hear a knock on my trailer door. I go over to the door and open it up.

Jesus is standing there in front of me. I smile weakly at him, and I think he notices. "Hey, are you okay?" He asks curiously. "I'm alright, thanks. How are you?" I ask in return. He shakes his head. "Not good, Gregory's being a dick." I laugh in response. What's changed? "Isn't he always?" I retort laughing. He nods and smiles widely. "True! Up for a short run?" "Always! I'll get dressed and call for you when I'm ready, okay?" He agrees and leaves me to get ready, I sigh preparing myself for an extremely long day.

I wonder how everything is going with the others. I wonder how Carl, Rick and Michonne are. I'm worried about Sasha, I haven't seen her around recently. Whatever she is up to, I just hope she's being safe. I brush my hair, brush my teeth and swill my mouth with mouthwash. I apply some concealer and pat powder over the top. I also use a dark red lipstick, it doesn't hurt to have a bit of makeup even during the end of the world. I always make sure to pick some up whenever we go to a drugstore, it just makes me feel better honestly, I feel more like me with it. I change into a red top and black jeans. I put on my black combat boots and I'm good to go. 

Flinging open the door, I step outside and notice a problem straight away. Oh fuck... Daryl notices me immediately. I try to decide whether to retreat back into my trailer or whether to emerge with a new found confidence. I decide to go with the second option. Jesus comes over to me, nudging my arm and motioning to the truck. Hopefully, this run will be as successful as the last one. Who would pass up a dressing gown? I gesture towards Daryl and Jesus nods apologetically, I sigh audibly and he shrugs. We've gotten used to talking and gesturing in our own secret language, he's my best friend. 

I go to get into the front beside Jesus but he shakes his head. "Seriously?" I say. "I have to put the goods here." "Um... that's what the back is for?" His stare is unrelenting. "Fine, the back it is then..." I slam the passenger door, and walk to the back. I hop in and close the shutter. Daryl looks up, and then I look away from him. We sit in silence for what feels like forever. I'm so awkward and stupid.

I don't even know what to say... I cough, he looks up, no shit... I didn't want to get your attention. I smile tightly at him. "Listen... I hope I haven't made it awkward between us... I mean... why don't we just forget about what I said?" I say finally breaking the silence, God the tension is making me feel sick. "Nah. Unless ya don't wanna be my girlfriend, then we can forget 'bout it I guess." He smirks at me, my head is pounding and my face gets hot. "What?" I say completely confused. "What I'm sayin' is, I feel the same." He moves closer to me, and we're both sitting on the floor opposite each other. "I... I... I can't believe this. I love you, Daryl." He laughs a little. "I know." I lean for a kiss and he's shy at first, but when I wrap my hand around his neck. He finally gives in and lets me pull him closer. We kiss passionately for a while and then he embraces me in a long, comforting hug. He mutters into my hair, and kisses my head. 

I suddenly feel safer than I've ever felt before and all he's doing is holding me.


End file.
